


Soft Damage

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Face Slapping, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideo Itami/Finn Balor PWP.  Hideo ties Finn up for the first time, and both enjoy the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Damage

**Author's Note:**

> I was fortunate enough to watch Finn and Hideo’s NXT match live in person, and my whole flight home I scribbled notes about what eventually became this story. Life got in the way, but I finally finished this. Seeing the match again on television helped.
> 
> Special thanks to Jess for helping me flesh out some of these ideas. You’re a treasure.
> 
> Written entirely to The Jesus Lizard. I think I listened to every one of their albums at least once in the course of this, and the title comes from their song of the same name. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Finn shivered. A predictable reaction, maybe, since he’d just taken all his clothes off, but he really didn’t feel all that cold. Behind him, he heard Hideo rifling through a drawer. Finn tried to make out what was in the drawer from the sounds. Was he allowed to turn around? He started to fold his clothes and stack them on the chair. Hideo hadn’t told him what to do with them, but certainly Hideo didn’t want them strewn about everywhere. It didn’t seem right. Not for this kind of thing.

Finn heard the drawer close and Hideo’s footsteps approaching, the soles of his shoes sounding solid against the wood floor. Hideo set something down on the floor, then touched Finn firmly, somehow reassuring and possessive all at once.

“Are you ready?” Hideo said, one hand tracing a slow line down Finn’s back.

“Yeah… yes,” Finn said, nodding to the floor, trying to hide the ridiculous grin forming on his face despite his best efforts to look serious.

“Look at me,” Hideo said.

Finn looked over his shoulder, and the first thing he saw was all the rope on the floor. Finn shivered again. He definitely wasn’t cold. A few very pleasant goosebumps rose up on his skin. Hideo squeezed his shoulder. Finn’s gaze curved upward toward Hideo’s eyes. He took in the sight of Hideo’s body along the way, still clad in the same gray suit in which he’d left tonight’s show - somehow far sexier than if he’d worn nothing at all.

When their eyes met, Hideo smiled back at Finn – a far more controlled smile than Finn’s, comforting and confident. “You’re ready?”

“Yes,” Finn said, without any hesitation. He’d never been tied before, as much as he’d imagined it, but he could not have been more ready.

“Good,” Hideo said. “Put your hands behind your back.”

As Finn put his hands behind his back, Hideo picked up a length of rope, then carefully grabbed Finn’s forearms and guided then on top of each other. He wound the rope around Finn’s forearms and tied them together with a sturdy, artful series of knots, each touch deliberate and skillful. He then wrapped the rope around Finn’s upper arms and chest and knotted it into what Finn thought was a rather gorgeous harness, all tied into a clean line of knots and twisted rope up Finn’s spine.

The rope felt soft but strong against Finn’s skin, and Hideo’s deft ropework created just the right amount of delicious tension – enough to keep Finn feeling wonderfully constrained with a nice bit of friction, but not enough to be unnecessarily painful or uncomfortable. What surprised Finn the most, having never really been tied this way before, was the smell of the rope – a lovely, earthy smell that helped Finn feel grounded even as all the anticipation made him feel as if he might float away.

Finn wondered, though, whether all of Hideo’s touches were absolutely necessary to tie him properly. Not that Finn minded. He couldn’t help but moan at Hideo’s arms wrapping around him, moving him around like a doll to keep him in position, at the feeling of Hideo’s fingers gliding under the ropes against his skin, at Hideo tugging the ropes against him, presumably to test the tension, but always managing to find little sensitive, nervy spots Finn didn’t even know he had. By the time Hideo stepped back to admire his handiwork, Finn found himself almost embarrassingly hard.

“Turn around,” Hideo said.

Finn felt his face get hot as soon as Hideo said the words. Despite his reluctance, he turned around, and Hideo’s eyes immediately lit up with approval and his lips curled into a soft smirk.

“You like it?” Hideo said, sounding a bit more like a statement than a question.

“Yes,” Finn said, looking Hideo in the eyes despite the effort it took. His eyes dropped immediately. “Are you going to tie anything else?”

Hideo chuckled. “Maybe next time.” He studied Finn for a moment longer, then his face hardened slightly. “Get on your knees.”

Hideo had barely gotten his command out before Finn dropped down, now looking up eagerly. He’d barely been tied and already he felt like he’d do anything for a next time. Hideo slowly removed his jacket, took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt a bit, rolled up his sleeves, and slid out of his shoes, keeping his eyes locked on Finn, looking more predatory by the second. Hideo walked closer, looked Finn up and down, then bent down to meet Finn’s eyes.

“You were right,” Hideo said. “You need this.”

Hideo pressed his foot to Finn’s chest and pushed him backward, making Finn let out a gasping moan. Hideo slid his foot up Finn’s chest, then rested it on Finn’s neck for a moment, just hard enough for Finn to feel it there. Finn wriggled some against the ropes, enjoying the friction and the contortion of his body. It all made Finn’s nerves feel absolutely electric, made his eyes grow wide. Even more so when he looked up and noticed that at this angle, it was obvious that Hideo as at least as hard as he was. His eyes were wide enough, apparently to make Hideo laugh.

“You like this?” Hideo said, almost incredulously.

“Yeah,” Finn managed to choke out.

Hideo laughed a little bit more and slapped his foot against Finn’s cheek a few times.

“I could do anything,” Hideo said.

“Please,” Finn said, far needier than he intended.

Hideo laughed harder, more delighted than cocky. He pressed his toes against Finn’s lips and Finn immediately began to suck on them noisily.

“I always knew you were a slut,” Hideo said, a bit breathier than before, and Finn moaned at the sound of it. He let Finn have his toes a little while longer before pulling them away. “But you never let anyone do this?”

“No,” Finn said. He’d already told Hideo that, when he’d asked for all of this.

Hideo smiled broadly before pressing his foot against Finn’s cheek, pressing Finn’s head to the side. Finn gasped at the pressure. “You’re my slut, then?” Hideo said.

“Yeah,” Finn moaned. “Please.”

Hideo moved his foot from Finn’s face, dropped to his knees, and pulled Finn up to him. Hideo kissed him, harder and a bit sloppier than Finn expected, before breaking away suddenly and standing up again. Hideo quickly removed and rearranged just enough of his clothes to expose his own very hard cock, the sight of which shot a desperate heat through Finn and made his mouth water. He looked up at Hideo, pleading with his eyes.

“You want this?” Hideo said, smirking.

“Yeah,” Finn said, his voice shaky with desperation. “Please.”

Hideo reached down and slapped Finn’s cheek, just enough to sting, and Finn’s eyes lit up with delighted need. Hideo grabbed Finn’s head tightly and began to push his cock into Finn’s mouth. Finn moaned happily as Hideo’s cock filled his mouth and throat, even more when he saw Hideo’s eyes start to cloud over with bliss. Hideo held Finn’s head and fucked his mouth, gradually thrusting faster, his low, quiet moans gradually growing louder and more erratic, his eyes fluttering closed.

After a few more moments, Hideo pulled Finn off of him forcefully, then lifted Finn to his feet and pushed him face-first onto the nearby bed. Finn pushed his face into the mattress, half because he enjoyed the sensation and half to conceal the no-doubt goofy grin that was overtaking his face at the realization of what was going to happen next, his whole body vibrating with need, the imminence of it all making it that much worse, cueing every one of his nerves to scream in unison.

The next moments were a desperate blur to Finn – Hideo’s footsteps, the sound of Hideo removing the rest of his clothes, cold slickness, Hideo’s careful fingers drawing the neediest moans out of Finn. As much as Finn pleaded for more, faster, everything, now, Hideo didn’t rush, even as he moaned back at Finn’s pleas, even though Finn could feel that Hideo needed this as much as he did, maybe more, the heat of it was practically radiating off him.

Finally, Finn felt Hideo slowly push into him, his mind slowly overcome with that sensation of exquisite fullness. At the same time, he felt more and more of Hideo’s skin against his own, and he craved more. Yet as much as he wished he could reach back and touch, the feeling of being so controlled and so vulnerable satisfied him on a much more primal level, and as Hideo thrust harder and faster into him, the friction of the ropes against his skin felt even more incredible.

Hideo wrapped a fist around Finn’s cock – the fingers of the other hand dug into Finn’s hip – and the two of them both quickly unraveled into a largely-unintelligible storm of growling moans and curses, any semblance of control rapidly lost. It wasn’t long before Finn came hard, screaming into the mattress, a sound so guttural Finn was surprised it didn’t shred his throat. Hideo thrust deep into Finn one last time, groaning loudly as he bit down hard on Finn’s shoulder and scratched down his hip hard enough to draw a drop of blood, before rolling off and collapsing beside Finn, gasping for breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
